The Exam
by Nutty Ashah
Summary: Misaki is wrong about Usui yet again. Meanwhile, Yukimura clears a diffcult exam with flying colours. One-shot. Somewhat fluffy in the end.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Misa, Usui or any of the other characters mentioned here. **

**Illustration of my Disclaimer**

**Me- *to Usui* Do I own you?**

**Usui- Misaki owns me.  
><strong>

**Me- RIght... SO..DO I own Misa?**

**Usui- She's mine.**

**Me- Kay, thanks.**

**A/N- This story's timeline is...you know, the period when Usui always bothered Misa ( and Misa doesn't trust him much..)by his continuous stalking and helping her? The lighter stuff? The fic is like one of those times.**

* * *

><p>" Misa! Did you hear? There's going to be this exam where they test your..what was it, Shizuko? Antical? Article?"<p>

"Analytical"

"Yeah,that! Passing this exam is, like, one big thing a student can achieve! Ooh! What do you think, Misa? If you enter, you'll get first rank with your brains and hardwork! But then,Usui is just as good, perhaps, better..ooh! Misa! You have competetion with your BOYFRIEND! Isn't that sweet!" said Sakura in high-speed.

Shizuko was looking over at the trees? birds? It was difficult to tell with her thick, foggy specs.

As for Misa...she only digested one thing out of everything Sakura had said..which just happened to be- "BOYFRIEND! He's NOT my boyfriend! That pervert? Who spread all these rumors? WHO?"

Sakura didn't looked ruffled. In fact, she was used to Ayuzawa Misaki's all too frequent outbursts. " Well, Usui seems to like you...I mean, the way he is always following you around so protectively and his concerned looks and-"

Misaki stopped Sakura's explanation with a wave of her hand. Her brown eyes were glittering. " Sakura, why don't you tell me about this exam?"

Before Sakura could pipe in, Shizuko said " Look, Isn't that Usui Takumi staring at you..Oh! He's coming here"

Sakura looked as though _Hokkaido_ had come early. She dragged Shizuko away despite Misaki's protest. In Sakura's eyes, she was sure Misa and Usui wanted some privacy.

Usui was indeed making his way to Misa. His blonde hair was windswept and his emerald eyes were sparkling with amusement. The girls hiding behind the bushes( stalking him) sighed in unision.

"Ayuzawa. I presume, you heard about the _Gakujutsu-tekina _exam?"

Brown eyes met green ones in defiance. "What if I have?"

Usui shrugged. " Nothing. Just wanted to make sure, you are going to exhaust yourself working again.." his voice trailed off.

Misa flinched at the altogether familiar memories. " It's none of your buisness, Usui. I suppose,you're taking the exam?" she couldn't help,but add.

Usui shrugged again. " Thought I would..."

" Oh!"

" Misa-chan ,Misa-chan! Please don't send Honoko to our table again like you did, yesterday! We come to Maid Latte for you!" It was of course, the Idiot Trio.

Misa rolled her eyes and smirked. " You don't like Honoko? What about Satsuki, then?"

The Idiot Trio's eyes were already glazed from excessive Misa-fantasies. They looked like gooey blobs.

Usui looked at them, expressionless. Abruptly, he turned to Misa " See you at Maid Latte, today." he said and disappeared.

Misa looked on in outrage and yelled " I told you, you can't come to Maid Latte EVERYDAY!"

Usui turned and smirked at her " Sure I can. I'm your master."

"PERVERTED-ALIEN!"

She heard a distinctive throaty chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Welcome To Maid Latte, madame, sir. May I take your order?"<p>

" Misaki! We're HERE!"

Misaki glared at the Idiot Trio sitting two tables away. She contemplated as to whether she should send Honoko or Satsuki. She was about to decide on Satsuki because Honoko was acting a bit malicious lately and Misaki couldn't stand mailciousness. She turned to call Satsuki, but to her dismay found that both Satsuki and Honoko were busy serving other customers. " I'll have to serve them myself" thought Misaki and sighed.

She made her way to the three guys between the crowded Cafe. Maid Latte was doing very well in buisness indeed.

" How May I serve you, masters?" she said in a dangerously sweet tone with a lethal smile.

" Misa-chan..." The three of them sighed.

" Yes?"

" Can you bring us Moe Moe Omlette rice with your feelings for us in sweet and spicy sauce?"

" Of course" said Misaki and drifted away.

" Misa!" She turned around to see Usui. She sighed in annoyance. She wished these morons wouldn't come to Maid Latte everyday.

" What do you want?" she asked.

He looked at her seriously. " I think you're going to over-work yourself for this exam..don't you remember the last time you did that..." He took a sip from his juice and gave her a pointed look.

" It's none of your buisness what I do" she replied testily.

" Of course it is. I do..." he began but was interrupted by Misaki.

" Look. I always thought you weren't underhanded, but now, I'm forced to change my mind. YOU JUST WANT TO DISCOURAGE ME, SO THAT I WON'T BEAT YOU IN THE EXAM!"

Usui stood up abruptly. " You're really sly, Ayuzawa...harsh too." he payed for his half-completed juice and made his way to the door. " See you, tomorrow."

Misa looked at his retreating back. Had she been harsh? She didn't think so. "Your plan is not going to work, Usui." she yelled after him.

She stared at the pounding rain and went inside the cafe again.

She was abruptly met by moaning and groaning from the impatient Idiot Trio. "Their Omlette rice..." she thought wearily and took the red spicy sauce and began decorating the omlette rice with her feelings.

She walked over to their table.

"Misa chan is here, Kurosaki! "

" Kurosaki! Her feelings say 'BUG OFF'

"Aww...isn't that sweet."

* * *

><p>" The syllabus for the Exam is really tough. Will I even pass, let alone get the highest score?" Misaki thought staring at the impossibly ginormous syllabus books. " I have to." she thought determindly.<p>

" I wonder if Usui is studying for the exam now...he must be. IDIOT. I won't let him beat me, . But, would he really do such an underhanded thing?"

She stared at the cracks in the walls. "Those would need repairing". She could trace shapes in the wall with her fingers. One took the shape of an eye. She imagined it to be green. " Usui has always helped me...why would he do this now? Was I just over-reacting? That's possibel...but, then I must be wrong. Should I apologise to him?"

She closed her books. Tomorrow was the day of the exam. She needed to get some sleep. An alert mind was always the best. And..she would find Usui and apologise to him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The day of the Exam.<em>

" Class 2-1 here, Class2-2, Misaki, call the Class-1-2 students" She hurried off to do as she was told, at the same time keeping her eyes peeled open for a certain blonde-head.

" Class 1-2 , form a line, now. No pushing" She ordered the class. " Darn, where is that pervert when you need him?" she thought.

" Thank you, Misaki. You may go now. And best of luck for your exam" Mr Karusaki told her.

She passed Yukimura who was feverishly turning the page of one of the now-much hated Syllabus books. "Yukimura! What are you doing here? The exam is about to start now."

Yukimura was sweating profusely. " Misa-chan! I'm so afraid! My father is going to disown me if I don't pass this exam"

Misaki took pity on the boy and patted his head. " Don't worry, Yukimura. You'll do well. By the way, Did you see Takumi anywhere about?"

Yukimura shook his head miserably.

" Okay, then, Come on" she took Yukimura by the hand and led him to their classroom where the exam was about to take place.

" Still no sight of him. He'll be late for the exam." she thought as she scanned the class.

" Settle down, Class. Question papers are about to be handed out, now"

She wondered if she should tell the teacher that Usui wasn't here. She wondered if it was a ploy to keep her distracted from the exam. No, It couldn't be.

She raised her hand. " Excuse me, sir. But, Usui Takumi hasn't come yet"

The teacher glanced at her through his thick specs, not unlike the one the Head Disciplinary officer wore." Ah, Usui..is not taking the exam. A waste, such a brilliant boy." he trailed off.

Not taking the exam? He just proved her point of Usui being a mad alien form outer space.

* * *

><p>The exam was over. The exam was tough. THe exam could go to hell.<p>

" Ayuzawa. How was the exam?"

Misaki looked up to find Usui looking at her with a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

" Why didn't you write the exam?" she answered his question with a question.

He shrugged.

" It's because of me, isn't it?" she asked him with her eyes shining like fluroscent lamps. Secretly, Usui was fascinated by those eyes. He stared at her.

" ANSWER ME YOU, MORON!" she yelled at him snapping him from his... drooling? Nope, Usui never drooled.

" I didn't write the exam because..."

"Because?"

" Because..."

She lost her temper again. " Tell me Already."

" Well, because..."

" MISA-CHAN! THe results are out!"

"WHat! SO soon?"

"Yeah!"

" OH MY GOD! KAMI! Yukimura got the highest score!"

"WHAT! Not the prez?"

" Yukimura!"

" Not even Usui-san!"

" He didn't write the exam, dumbo"

" What!"

Misa couldn't believe her ears. After all the work she had done..she raced down the halls and skidded to a halt next to Yukmura who was staring at he result- board avidly.

There it was. Yukimura, first place. Ayuzawa Misaki, second. She turned to Yukimura who was... crying? Oh..in happiness.

She patted his shoulder. "Well Done, Yukimura!" He turned to her with his eyes shining.

" Prez..."

She smiled at him one last time before she was dragged away by Usui again.

" That was quite nice of you, prez.. congratulating him like that!"

She looked down. " I'm sorry, Usui. I was horrible to have belived that you would...I'm sorry I accused you of doing something so underhanded."

Usui smiled. No, smirked. It was difficult to tell. He leant down and put his palm on Misaki's cheek. " That's okay...Ayuzawa. You are quite cute when you feel guilty,you know . Can you apologise again with your maid costume on?

" PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Thwack.

" Ow. What was that for?"

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Glossary (kind of)<span>_**

_**Hokkaido**_**- Sapporo Snow Festival**

_**Gakujutsu-tekina - **_**Scholarly **

_**Kami**_**- God**

* * *

><p><strong>An- Hi again,**

**So, If you liked the fic..I would be ever so grateful if you could review..I love reviews. It makes me think all the editing and typing I did are worth it in the end. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank You.**

**_The-girl-who-loves-reviews**


End file.
